Primeiros passos
by M. Falcao
Summary: Seria possível, eu que nunca sonhei em formar uma família, em me tornar mãe, me encantar com uma família quebrada. A cada encontro o espaço em meu coração ocupado por ambos parece aumentar cada vez mais mesmo parecendo impossível, pois já os amo tanto.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo:

Como a maioria das garotas da minha idade, minhas maiores preocupações eram as provas no final do semestre e qual roupa usar na próxima festa. Engraçado pensar que em tão pouco tempo minhas prioridades e sonhos sofreriam uma mudança tão grande e significativa.

Desde de pequena minha mãe deixou muito claro que eu iria estudar em Harvard, uma das melhores instituições de ensino do mundo e onde ela foi aceita e não pode estudar, porque em seu último ano do ensino médio ficou grávida de mim. Seu maior sonho era sair de Forks uma pequena cidade do condado de Olímpia no estado de Washington, em que nasceu e foi criada. Minha mãe Renne sempre almejou uma vida de luxo e glamour dificilmente encontrada em Forks. Já meu pai Charlie gostava da vida provinciana ali encontrada e na época do meu nascimento tinha acabado de entrar no pequeno departamento de polícia da região, onde mais tarde tornara-se o xerife. Meus avós muito conservadores obrigaram minha mãe a se casar, destruindo seus sonhos grandiosos que após meu nascimento passaram a ser direcionado a mim.

Quando tinha dois anos meus pais se separam e minha me levou para morar em Jackson vil, meu pai nunca a perdoou por ter nos afastado. Enquanto minha mãe era um poço de cobranças e expectativas em relação ao meu futuro, meu pai era meu porto seguro, meu lugar de serenidade sempre disposto a me ouvir e aconselhar e nunca impor sua vontade sobre a minha, apesar de muito calado sempre soube os momentos certos de falar. Ao completar dezesseis anos pedi para ir morar com ele, aproveitando o fato de renne ter se casado com Phil um jogador de baseball frustrado da segunda liga do estado, mas alegando que iria atrapalhar meus estudos ela não permitiu comprando uma briga épica com meu pai.

No último semestre do ensino médio minha carta de aceitação de Harvard chegou e foi com um grande alívio que deixei a casa de minha mãe e como qualquer jovem muito preso, extrapolei nos primeiros meses da faculdade, finalmente tinha muita liberdade e não fazia mínima ideia de como usa-la, por sorte tive meus anjos da guarda, minha colega de quarto Alice e seu namorado Jasper me guiaram na insanidade que é a faculdade e salvaram diversas vezes depois de uma festa um pouco louca demais. Durante esse período tirei o atraso de todos os anos que passei em meu quarto estudando enquanto meus colegas de classe aproveitavam, fui a muitas festas e dormi com alguns caras, perdi um pouco o controle criando uma reputação não muito digna com os outros alunos e professores, pois meus estudos ficaram um pouco comprometidos. Por isso estava naquela farmácia perto do campus na madrugada fria e chuvosa antecedente a uma das minhas provas mais difíceis do semestre, pois para recuperar o tempo perdido esqueci o que dormir significa e minha cabeça resolveu cobrar seu preço por esse descuido. Foi lá que os vi pela primeira vez.

 **Oie, bom essa é minha primeira fanfic espero que gostem e por favor mandem comentários se acham que devo continuar. Críticas e sugestões são super bem vindas.**

 **Obrigada.**


	2. Chapter 1

**N/A**

 **Olá pessoal, espero que vocês gostem do capítulo e do rumo que a história vem tomando. Peço desculpas pelos eventuais erros de português no texto. Sempre dou uma repassada, mas um ou outro passam.**

Minha cabeça parecia que iria explodir. Bem feito quem mandou abusar dos primeiros meses da faculdade negligenciando os estudos e agora na semana das provas finais, esquecer que dormir era uma necessidade. O corpo pode até aguentar, mas ele sempre cobra o preço e com a minha sorte tinha que ser logo na noite mais chuvosa do ano e antecedente a minha prova mais difícil. Encontrar um remédio na farmácia próxima ao campus que me permitisse fazer a prova na manhã estava se provando uma tarefa quase impossível.

\- Calma meu filho o papai está aqui, já vai passar eu prometo. – A imagem de um homem não muito mais velho que eu segurando um bebê chorando desesperadamente no caixa chamou minha atenção, fazendo-me virar e ver pela primeira vez os homens da minha vida. O choro do bebê invés de me incomodar e constranger como em outras ocasiões, só despertou em mim a necessidade de ajudar e acolher esse pequeno ser com dor. E seu pai apesar de ser um dos homens mais belos que já avistei, minha atenção estava voltada pela maneira que protegia seu filho da luz e dizia-lhe palavras de amor e preocupação mesmo que em seu olhar a dúvida e a dor estivessem presentes. – Pronto vamos para casa meu amor, você vai ficar bem.

A intensidade e o estranhamento dos sentimentos que senti fizeram com que o tempo desacelerasse e a cena fosse percebida como que em câmera lenta, voltando ao normal somente com a saída deles pela porta da farmácia. Passado o estupor do momento fui capaz de encontrar um remédio e retornar ao dormitório e continuar estudando para o exame daquele dia. O último do semestre.

\- Bella acorda, você vai se atrasar para sua prova. – Alice me balança e tenta me acordar. – Bella estou falando sério falta meia hora para sua prova e o Mr. Molina odeia atrasos. – Com essa eu pulei da cama nos derrubando no chão.

\- Desculpa Alice. – Falo já correndo pelo quarto pegando minhas coisas e saindo do quarto a caminho do banheiro.

\- Sem problemas e aproposito de nada. – Pude escutar Alice gritar do quarto. Após o banho mais rápido na história dos banhos rápidos fui capaz de chegar a classe do Mr. Molina com um minuto de antecedência e me sento ao lado da minha colega de classe Ângela derrubando meu material pelo chão.

\- Estamos com pressa hoje. – Brinca Ângela

\- Você nem imagina. Se não fosse por Alice provavelmente perderia o exame.

\- Bella quando você vai aprender a não sair para festejar antes de uma prova. – Pela maneira que Ângela falou pude notar sua decepção e pela primeira vez isso me afetou, não que antes eu não ligava, mas só naquele momento pude perceber a extensão do meu descuido com meus estudos.

\- Hum... Eu não fui festejar, fiquei estudando até tarde e perdi só fui dormir lá pelas cinco da manhã.

\- Oh me desculpe...

\- Bom dia classe, espero que estejam preparados, pois só os melhores irão passar por essa prova. – O Mr. Molina entra pela sala cortando o assunto com Ângela, despejando seu bom humor matinal e olhando diretamente para mim ao passar seu recado encorajador. Não sei o porquê, mas desde o primeiro dia de aula que ele nutre certa hostilidade direcionada a mim. Tudo bem que meu comportamento não tem sido dos melhores, contudo ele nem me deu uma chance. – Todos em seus lugares e boa sorte, alguns de vocês irão precisar.

...

\- Que prova foi essa, o Mr. Molina pegou muito pesado.

\- Eu sei Ângela, espero que tenha conseguido, senão minha mãe vai me esfolar viva.

\- Bella, você tem muita facilidade com o curso, não precisaria se preocupar se estudasse o mínimo possível, invés de ficar indo a festas quase todos os dias.- Nossa, Ângela nunca tinha sido tão direta e acho que percebeu minha surpresa, pois continuou. – Olha, eu falo isso porque me importo com você e sei do seu potencial.

\- Está tudo bem, eu sei que exagerei, vou tentar mais no próximo semestre.

\- Fico feliz em ouvir. Agora eu tenho que ir, Ben está me esperando na lanchonete.

\- Tudo bem. Vejo você mais tarde.

\- Tchau Bella, se cuida. – Disse afastando-se. Não consegui deixar de sentir uma certa inveja da Ângela. Ela e seu namorado Ben se conheceram ainda no colégio e estão juntos desde então. O amor dos dois é tão bonito e sereno, como o de Alice e Jasper, eles se amam de verdade e se complementam. Alice é tão hiperativa, já Jasper exala uma calma contagiante. Eles também se conheceram no colégio e penso que talvez minha chance tenha passado e não venha a ter um amor como o deles. Pensar nisso me entristecia, pois, todos os anos do colégio estava tão focada em alcançar as metas de Renée que não me permiti conhecer ninguém, quer dizer o único rapaz que conheci foi Jacob o filho do melhor amigo do meu pai. Ele é um ano mais novo que eu e quando crianças éramos inseparáveis. Conforme fomos crescendo um interesse por parte dele foi ficando cada vez mais evidente e por mais que quisesse não fui capaz de retribuir. O fato de morar tão longe me ajudou a afasta-lo sem ter que o magoar. A última notícia que tive foi que ele estava estudando no colégio da reserva indígena em que vivia e durante a tarde trabalhava em uma oficina consertando motos.

Ao lembrar de Jacob fui capaz de perceber o quanto sinto falta do meu pai. Fazia tanto tempo que não o via, nessas férias teria que prestar-lhe uma visita. Com esse pensamento decidi ir dormir o máximo de tempo possível e aproveitar que todas as provas do semestre terminaram.

...

 _\- Mamãe olha só o desenho que eu fiz para senhora na escola. – O desenho tipicamente infantil, de bonecos como que feitos de palito, nunca pareceram tão bonitos, acho que é isso que acontece quando nos tornamos mães._

 _\- Que lindo meu filho, quem sabe não se tornará um pintor quando crescer. – O brilho no olhar do meu pequeno iluminou o canto mais obscuro do meu coração. É impressionante que quando criança o mais singelo dos elogios nos faz ganhar o dia. – Vamos procurar seu pai, ele vai amar sua obra de arte._

 _\- Você acha?_

 _\- Tenho certeza que sim. – Saímos então em direção ao escritório da casa, onde ele com certeza estaria._

 _\- Papai, papai, olha só o desenho que eu fiz, mamãe falou que posso até me tornar um pintor quando eu crescer._

 _\- Calma meu filho, respira. – Meu marido observava nosso filho com tanto amor que toda vez que os observava meu coração batia descompassado, como se fosse a primeira vez. – Realmente, sua mãe tem toda razão, quem sabe não estamos criando o próximo Picasso._

 _\- Próximo o que? Pi...Pi o quê?_

 _\- Picasso, um dos maiores pintores da história._

 _\- Ah..._

 _\- Vamos meu pequeno Picasso, está na hora do banho. – Falo interrompendo a enxurrada de perguntas que viria a seguir._

 _\- Mas, mamãe..._

 _-Mas nada, já para o chuveiro e nem adianta me olhar desse jeito que dessa vez não vai funcionar._

 _\- Tudo bem. – Saiu da sala pisando fundo e resmungado._

 _\- Esse menino está cada vez mais esperto._

 _\- Assim como o pai. – Ao me virar dei de encontro com os olhos verdes mais expressivos que já vi e por mais tempo que estivéssemos juntos o efeito dele sob mim nunca mudara. Como ímãs fomos ficando cada vez mais próximos, nossos lábios a milímetros de distância._

\- Because I'm happy. Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy. Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy…

Maldito despertador, tinha que tocar logo agora que ia beijar esse Deus grego de olhos verdes. Engraçado aqueles olhos, já os vi em algum lugar, só não me lembro de onde. Melhor esquecer, afinal foi só um sonho.

Depois de levantar e me arrumar decidi tomar meu café no campus mesmo, quando estou saindo da lanchonete esbarro em alguém e com a minha sorte caio com a bunda no chão. O cansaço e estres da semana tomam conta de mim e antes que perceba já estou de pé pronta para brigar com a pessoa de entrou no meu caminho quando me deparo com os mesmos olhos verdes do meu sonho.

 **N/A**

 **Fico muito feliz que tenha gente gostando da história, essa é a primeira vez que posto algo que escrevo, então a opinião de vocês é muito importante. Qualquer crítica ou sugestão são muito bem-vindas. Pensando nisso ficaria feliz se vocês sugerissem os nomes que devo dar aos capítulos da fic. Dependendo da quantidade de nomes vou escolher uns dois ou três para votação.**

 **Em relação a regularidade das postagens pretendo atualizar os capítulos uma vez por semana. Ainda não defini o dia certo, pois no momento estou desempregada e prestando vestibular, sendo assim tudo pode mudar. Qualquer mudança nesse sentido eu informo vocês.**

 **Mais uma vez obrigada.**

 **M. Falcão**


End file.
